Et le temps passa
by kaidoh20
Summary: Suite de ma fic 'Pas d'idée de titre' sur Akutsu et Dan
1. Retrouvailles

Titre : Et le temps passa

Blabla : J'aime ce couple !! Je le trouve trop mimi !

Suite de ma première fic sur Akutsu et Dan.

Bon, comme d'hab, ils sont à Konomi-sensei mais il ne m'en voudra pas de les lui voler encore une fois _(enfin, j'espère..)_

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre un bouquin à la main. 

-C'est moi !!

Mais il trouva son ami endormi sur son lit. Une cigarette se consumait seule dans le cendrier posé sur le bureau à côté.

-Hoi !! Senpai !!

Il donna un coup de livre sur la tête de son compagnon.

-Hoi !! Tu veux mettre le feu ou quoi !??!

-Hum..

-On n'a pas idée de s'endormir avec une cigarette !

-Taichi, tais-toi, gémit le senpai à moitié endormi.

Dan écrasa la cigarette et donna un nouveau coup de livre à son ami.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, alors réveille-toi !!

-..hum…

-Allez !! Debout !! Ahhhhhhh !!!

L'aîné avait attiré son kohai avec lui sur lit. Dan se retrouva alors coincé entre le matelas et son senpai. Ce dernier le dévisageait dangereusement. Dan avait peut être eu tord de le réveiller. Mais vu que son ami n'était pas un tendre, employer la manière douce pour le réveiller n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution non plus.

C'est armé d'un petit sourire sadique qu'Akutsu commença à couvrir de baisers le cou de son kohai. Le jeune homme frissonnait à chaque contact des lèvres sur sa peau. Il n'était plus le petit garçon aux allures efféminées qui suivait partout son senpai en poussant des 'Desu' à chacune de ses phrases. Il avait grandi. Et Akutsu appréciait ce changement. Ses traits s'étaient fait plus masculin, sa voix avait mué. Maintenant c'était un véritable jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Senpai..

-Tu m'as réveillé alors tu dois être puni.

Dan esquissa un sourire et tenta d'échapper à son amant.

-Je suis un peu pressé, en fait.

-Pft !

Akutsu se résigna à relâcher sa proie et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Il allait sortir une nouvelle cigarette mais Dan lui arracha son paquet des mains.

-Pas dans la chambre !!

-Hoi !! Je suis chez moi !!

-Non, chez ta mère !!

-C'est pareil !

-On s'en fiche ! J'aime pas sentir cette odeur de cigarette quand je suis ici.

L'aîné se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de relancer son amant.

-Tu m'as réveillé pour quoi au juste ??

-Ha !! Mon livre ??!!

Le jeune homme se mit à chercher son bouquin des yeux. De ce côté là, il n'avait toujours pas changé. Il restait assez tête en l'air. Et cela amusait toujours autant Akutsu.

-Tiens !

-Merci.

-Alors ?

-Je dois préparer un exposé en anglais et je galère vraiment.

-Je vais pas le faire à ta place !

-Non, non !!

Il lui prit la main et lui adressa son meilleur sourire accompagné de son regard spécial 'S'il te plait'.

-Tu peux juste m'aider à formuler correctement mes phrases. ?

-.. ? Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? T'en connais des plus calés en anglais que moi, non ?

-Si mais…

-.. Mais ?

-Disons que c'est aussi une excuse pour passer du temps avec toi.

Nous y voilà, pensa Akutsu. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée, Akutsu travaillait dans un bar où il faisait office de barman et videur. Ses horaires ne s'accordaient pas avec l'emploi du temps de lycéen de son amant et les occasions de se voir se faisaient de plus en plus rares. D'autant plus que Dan préparait son concours d'entrée à l'université.

-Demain je ne travaille pas. Si tu veux on peut se voir ?

-Bien sur !!

Mais le visage de Dan passa d'enthousiaste à déçu en l'espace d'une seconde.

-Je peux pas !! J'ai mon cours du soir ! Je finis à 21h !! Ca va faire trop tard !!

Akutsu soupira. Son ancien lui, aurait incité son amant à sécher. Mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Dan, Akutsu était plus posé, il évitait au maximum les embrouilles.

-Perso je me fiche de l'heure.

-Mais ma mère voudra jamais que je sorte après mon cours.

-Essaie de négocier. Au moins une heure.

-Hum. J'espère y arriver. Oh pire, je peux m'arranger pour que ta mère lui parle.

-NON !!

Akutsu avait crié. Il était hors de question de mêler sa mère à ses histoires. Elle serait capable, au lieu de négocier un couvre feu, d'arranger un mariage entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Ok, je trouverais bien le moyen de la persuader, fit Dan.

Le plus jeune adressa un sourire à son ami et lui planta son bouquin sous les yeux.

-On s'y met ?

-Ouais.

-Plus vite on aura fini mieux ça sera.

-Je bosse dans 3 heures donc ça va.

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide baiser et se mirent au travail.

* * *

_A suivre... _


	2. Déjeuner

Titre : Et le temps passa

La suite

Enjoy !

* * *

Le bar où travaillait Akutsu se trouvait proche d'un quartier difficile de la ville. Le genre d'endroit pas très fréquentable pour des jeunes. Mais l'ambiance y était bonne et ça payait plutôt bien.

-Bon boulot Jin-kun.

-Merci, bon boulot.

Akutsu récupéra sa veste et salua ses collègues de travail. Dehors, l'hiver se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Arrêté à un passage piéton, Akutsu souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer et se remit en route une fois le feu au vert pour les piétons. Il était trois heures du matin passées mais les rues n'étaient pas désertes pour autant.

-Jin-kun !!

Akutsu se retourna et leva un sourcil d'étonnement en voyant Koyumi, d'un an son aînée qui travaillait comme serveuse dans le même bar que lui.

-Sakurada ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Koyumi !!

La jeune femme donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son collègue et continua :

-Je peux faire un bout de chemin avec toi ?

Jin haussa les épaules. Ma foi, pourquoi pas. De toute façon il était presque arrivé chez lui, alors seul ou accompagné il s'en fichait un peu.

Mais comme il le craignait un peu, Koyumi ne fit que parler. De tout et de rien, comme à son habitude.

-A plus.

-Attends Jin-kun.

Akutsu se retourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda d'un air blasé. Il avait sommeil, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se caser bien au chaud dans son lit.

-Demain est bien ton jour de repos.

-Ouais.

-On pourrait se voir ?

-Non. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose.

Autant y aller franchement, il n'avait pas envie de la voir plus que ce qu'il ne la voyait déjà. Et puis un jour de repos est fait pour oublier le boulot !

-Ah, je vois. Tanpis. Une autre fois alors.

-Hum.

-Bonne nuit.

-Ouais, toi aussi.

Une fois au calme dans sa chambre, il s'affala sur son lit et ne mit pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

* * *

-Taichi-kun !! Taichi-kun !!

-Hum?

-Pas de hum qui tienne !! Au tableau, de suite !!

-Ahhhhh !!! Excusez-moi !! Tout de suite, desu !!

C'est sous le rire de ses camarades de classe que Dan se dirigea vers le tableau. Il avait manqué de s'endormir pendant le cours de maths. Il résolut rapidement l'équation posée au tableau et retourna à sa place.

La cloche du déjeuner sonna peu de temps après. Les élèves saluèrent leur professeur et certains se levèrent pour aller manger alors que d'autres se contentaient de sortir leurs bentos de leurs sacs.

Dan n'avait rien prévu pour midi. Il avait le choix entre prendre un truc à grignoter au distributeur, aller à cafétéria du lycée ou manger au réfectoire.

-Dan, tu manges avec nous ? Proposa son voisin de classe.

-Je sais pas. Je…

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Rapidement il l'examina et jeta un coup à la fenêtre.

-Désolé, je dois filer !!!

Il sortit en trompe de sa salle de classe et se dirigea comme un fou vers la sortie du lycée. Bien évidemment arrivé à destination il manqua de s'étaler au sol mais des bras le rattrapèrent.

-Bordel, fais gaffe quand tu cours !!

-Ahh !! Gomen, desu !!

Akutsu leva un sourcil, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu son kohai prononcer un 'desu'.

-Baka !

Dan émit un petit rire et tenta en vain de se recoiffer après que son ami lui ait ébouriffé les cheveux.

-Tu reprends tes cours à quelle heure ?

-Dans une heure et demie.

-Ok. Viens.

Après cinq minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble d'habitation. Ils montèrent deux étages et Akutsu se stoppa devant l'appartement numéro 201.

-Senpai ?

Akutsu sortit un trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte. Il fit signe à Dan de rentrer et ce dernier s'exécuta.

-Senpai ??? Où on est ??

-Une chambre, une salle d'eau, une mini cuisine et un salon.

-Tu veux dire..

-Que dorénavant j'habite ici. Enfin, d'ici quelques jours, le temps d'aménager.

Dan fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement en poussant des 'Sugoi desu' à tout va. Apparemment l'appartement lui plaisait.

-Tu ne m'avais rien dit !!

Akutsu haussa les épaules.

-C'est tout proche de mon lycée en plus !!

-…

-Tu l'as fait exprès ??

-Pft, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

Le visage de Dan s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il attrapa les mains de son senpai pour les coller contre sa poitrine.

-Tu rougis !! C'est trop mignon !!

-La ferme !

Mais le ton d'Akutsu n'était pas du tout convaincant.

Dan rapprocha son visage de son amant et prit possession de ses lèvres.

Un grognement d'estomac mit fin au baiser et le plus jeune se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

-Gomen.

Akutsu ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami et sortit deux bentôs d'un sac posé dans un coin du salon.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol et Dan ouvrit son bentô : une portion de riz décoré de naruto, deux onigiris, des beignets de crevettes.

-Wouah !! C'est toi qui l'as préparé ??

-..ouais.

-Ca à l'air bon.

Dan imagina son amant en train de préparer avec soin leurs bentôs. Cette idée le fit sourire et il émit un petit rire. Il venait de s'imaginer Akutsu avec le tablier rose à froufrou de sa mère. Mais le coup qu'il reçut sur la tête le ramena à la réalité.

-Arrête de t'imaginer des choses bizarres !

-Pft.

* * *

Une fois le repas avalé, Dan rangea les bentôs dans le sac et vint squatter les bras de son amant. Akutsu le laissa faire et plaça ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

La tête bien calée contre la poitrine de son amant, Dan ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

-Dis, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps ?

-Hein ? fit le plus jeune en rouvrant les yeux. On a bien une demi-heure encore !

-Non, je veux dire…

Dan tourna la tête pour pouvoir voir le visage de son amant. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur la taille de son ami et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe.

-Tu pourrais peut être arrêter avec les 'senpais' et m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Taichi sembla hésiter. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et finit par prononcer :

-Ji..jin..

-C'est mieux non ? murmura Akutsu à l'oreille de son kohai.

-.. Ca fait bizarre, non ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben chais pas, ça fait intime.

Akutsu eut un petit rire.

-Et tu crois quoi qu'on est quoi depuis 5 ans ??

-Hum.. c'est vrai.

-Dan, susurra Akutsu.

Dan rougit et se masqua le visage de ses mains. Akutsu rit de nouveau et lui retira les mains de devant son visage.

-Te mets pas dans un état pareil ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom !

-Mais.. mais c'est pas pareil !!

Akutsu murmura de nouveau le prénom de son amant. Un petit sourire pervers prit place sur son visage quand Dan frissonna en entendant une nouvelle fois son prénom.

Rapidement leurs bouches se trouvèrent et leurs mains se mirent à caresser le corps de l'autre. Akutsu avait défait la veste de son amant, puis s'était attaqué à sa chemise laissant à découvert un torse finement musclé qui ne demandait qu'à être couvert de baisers. C'est qu'Akutsu entreprit quand Dan le stoppa.

-Senpai, je vais devoir y aller.

-C'est Jin, j'ai dit !!!

Dan émit un petit rire en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

-Jin-senpai, je dois vraiment y aller.

Akutsu se releva et tendit la main à son amant. Il l'aida à se lever et Dan se rhabilla correctement. Il aurait voulu rester et passer l'après-midi à ne rien faire mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer les cours.

-Au fait, pour ce soir c'est bon. J'ai réussi à décider ma mère.

-Quelle heure ?

-22 heures, soupira le plus jeune.

Akutsu prononça un juron. Mais bon, une heure c'était mieux que rien.

-Je voulais essayer de la décider pour que je puisse passer la nuit chez toi mais vu qu'elle était d'une humeur massacrante, j'ai pas tenté.

-Tu as peur de ta mère ??

-Mais c'est que tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère !!!

Le plus grand se mit à rire bruyamment.

-Tu ne me crains pas moi mais ta mère oui !

-C'est pas pareil…

-Si tu le dis.

-En plus, je voulais rester dormir car ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé une nuit ensemble. --

Akutsu pinça les joues de Dan et lui jeta un regard insistant.

-Tu vas te magner d'appeler ta mère et de lui sortir une excuse pourrie !! Ce soir tu restes chez moi, compris ?!!

-..Oui desu !!

* * *

Il raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna, la mine triste, vers son senpai. Akutsu prononça un nouveau juron mais Dan lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

-Elle a dit oui !!

-Le piège ?

-Hum… Il n'y en a pas, je crois.

Akutsu donna un rapide baiser à son amant et annonça :

-Tu devrais te magner.

-Ahhhhhhh !!! Vite ! Je vais être en retard !!

* * *

_A suivre... _


	3. Teinture

Titre : Et le temps passa

Blabla : Petite mésaventure pour notre Akutsu adoré…

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il arrêta le geste de son kohai et lui demanda d'un air pas très rassuré :

-Tu es sûr que tu sais comment t'y prendre ??

-Mais oui ! Je l'ai déjà fait !!

-Je te fais confiance, alors te rates pas !!

-C'est bon je t'ai dit !!

Dan enfila les gants en plastique et secoua la bouteille de colorant. Il commença à appliquer le liquide sur les racines de son amant et fit une grimace en sentant l'odeur d'œuf pourri que dégageait la teinture.

-Voilà, reste plus qu'à attendre euh…combien déjà ??

-30 minutes !!

-Ah oui !!

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas oublié de mèches ?

Dan retira ses gants et donna une petite pichenette sur le nez de son ami.

-T'avais pas dit que tu me faisais confiance ??

-..Ouais mais bon… avec toi on sait jamais.

Une nouvelle pichenette, une !

-La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras tout seul !!

Tout en râlant, Dan alla jeter à la poubelle le pot de teinture vide et les gants usagés.

En temps normal c'était Yuki qui décolorait les cheveux de son fils mais ce soir là elle n'était pas là. Et Dan avait insisté pour la remplacer. Akutsu avait d'abord refusé mais il avait finit par céder devant la moue suppliante de son amant.

Akutsu se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher son paquet de cigarettes mais Dan lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

-Va pas me mettre de la teinture de partout !

Il s'avança vers son senpai et lui tendit son paquet de Marlboro. Au moment où Akutsu allait le lui prendre des mains, Dan jeta le paquet derrière lui et demanda :

-Tu voudrais pas essayer d'arrêter ?

-Hoi !! Kozo !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin !?!

-Ah ouais ! Quoi !?!

Dan éclata de rire. Ce qui fit encore plus rager Akutsu.

-Franchement, ça fait.. tu n'es pas du tout convaincant avec cette tête là !!

-Kozô !!

Mais c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il accueillit les lèvres de son kohai sur les siennes. Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs baisers passionnés et Dan se recula.

-Tu vas me mettre de la teinture partout !!

-Bien fait pour toi !!

* * *

Un bip se fit entendre et le plus jeune annonça que le temps de pose était fini. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'eau et Dan commença à rincer les cheveux de son amant. Etrangement l'eau était très foncée, trop foncée même. Dan prononça un petit 'Oups' qu'Akutsu n'entendit pas. Quand il eut fini de rincer, il prit une serviette pour sécher la chevelure de son amant. Là, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il continua de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Fais voir, fit Akutsu en voulant s'approcher du miroir.

-Non, attends, je vais te les sécher au sèche cheveux, commença à paniquer le plus jeune.

-C'est bon, ils sécheront tout seuls, pousse toi je veux voir.

-Non.

-Dan !!?

-Hihi, se força à rire le kohai.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

Il employa la force pour pouvoir se regarder dans la glace.

Dan tenta de s'esquiver mais Akutsu lui empoigna le bras avec force. Son regard faisait peur à voir, Kirihara en aurait pali tellement les yeux d'Akutsu étaient injectés de sang. Une veine de colère pulsa sur sa tempe et il se mit bientôt à crier :

-Putin de merde !! Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ??!!

-Je comprends pas …j'ai bien..

-Pourquoi je suis brun alors ???!!!!

-Je sais pas j'ai pourtant fait comme il faut…

Akutsu relâcha son ami et se re-regarda dans la classe.

-Putin !! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant !!

-C'est sûr que ça choque un peu mais on s'y fera vite…

-Toi, la ramène pas !! Compris ?!!

Même s'il s'était passablement assagi, Akutsu tenait énormément à sa réputation de mauvais garçon. Sa chevelure grisante en était la preuve. Et là...là il ressemblait plus à un gentil garçon (si on ignore son regard meurtrier qu'il arborait à ce moment là) qu'à un bad boy.

Dan examina le placard où il avait pris la teinture et poussa un 'Aahhhh' qui rendit encore plus fou son compagnon.

-Quoi encore ???

-Je me suis trompé de boîte !! J'ai pris celle à ta mère !

-Petit con !!

A ces mots il se reçut une gifle dont le claquement raisonna dans la salle d'eau. Il regarda son ami, ce dernier avait les yeux qui s'emplissaient de larmes.

Dan sortit en trompe de la salle de bain et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de son ami.

Akutsu poussa un juron en se regardant dans le miroir. Sa joue lui faisait mal mais moins que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Il s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre. Il entendait Dan sangloter de l'autre côté. Il soupira et se décida à entrer.

Il trouva son kohai assit sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Akutsu chercha rapidement quoi dire mais rien ne lui vint. Il s'assit alors aux côtés du jeune homme et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je…snif… je suis désolé…

Akutsu amena son amant à se serrer contre lui. Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de le calmer. Il savait par expérience que quand Dan se mettait à pleurer il était difficile de le réconforter.

-C'est.. moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.

Dan releva la tête et caressa la joue de son ami encore rougie par la claque.

-Je crois que j'ai tapé un peu fort. Excuse-moi.

-Pft ! C'est rien à côté des coups que je me suis pris au collège !

L'aîné porta un baiser sur le front de son amant et ce dernier eut un petit sourire. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche, prit un mèche de cheveux brune entre ses doigts et fit une moue désolée.

-Gomen.

-Toi et tes gaffes ! Tu es irrécupérable !!

-Gomen, vraiment.

'C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je m'étais promis de ne plus être la raison de tes pleurs. Et une fois de plus, je t'ai fait pleurer.' Pensa Akutsu mais plutôt mourir que de le dire à haute voix.

Finalement un baiser régla toute l'histoire mais Akutsu grimaçait à chaque fois qui pensait à sa couleur de cheveux. Le lendemain il irait directement chez un coiffeur pour un retour à la normale.

Il était minuit passé quand Akutsu jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon.

-Merde, tu as cours demain. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher ou ta mère ne te laissera plus passer la nuit ici.

Mais Dan fit un non de la tête.

-J'ai oublié de te dire que demain matin j'ai pas cours. Il y a une réunion pour je ne sais plus trop quoi. Alors les cours du matin sont annulés. Ca fait que je ne reprends qu'à 13H30.

Akutsu sourit et laissa son amant lui enlever son t-shirt.

Le lendemain, Akutsu fut réveillé par Dan qui s'amusait avec ses mèches brunes.

-Tu sais qu'elle me plait cette couleur de cheveux. Finalement j'ai bien fait de me tromper. Je te trouve très beau comme ça.

L'aîné, pour toute réponse, attira Dan vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Finalement, il n'aurait peut être pas à aller au coiffeur.

* * *

_A suivre.. _


	4. Conclusion

Titre : Et le temps passa...

Blabla : Voilà le dernier chapitre... Il était temps !!

* * *

Dan décida qu'au lieu de passer la matinée à traîner au lit, ils devaient s'occuper d'aménager l'appartement d'Akutsu. 

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas squatter le lit ?

-Mais…(il fit la moue) je voudrais d'aider à t'installer…c'est l'occasion ce matin…

7h28 Akutsu aurait aimé dormir encore un peu.

-On devrait profiter que je n'ai pas cours.

Akutsu finit par céder, non pas parce que les baisers de Dan lui faisaient perdre la tête (quoique..) Mais parce qu'il en avait assez de l'entendre le supplier.

Ainsi, ils se douchèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Dan entra le premier dans la cuisine et salua la mère de son ami qui venait de rentrer de son voyage. Jin, quant à lui, prononça un vague 'Bjour' et se dirigea vers le frigo. Quand Yuki leva la tête vers son fils, elle recracha aussitôt le café qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Mon fils ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ??!!

Akutsu serra les poings et regarda aussitôt son petit ami. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire naïvement et retourna à sa tâche : sortir deux tasses.

-Tu ... tu ...

-C'est bon ! On a compris ! Je suis BRUN !! Bordel !

-Non !!

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent Yuki perplexes.

-Non, Jin, tu ... Tu es vraiment magnifique avec cette couleur !!

Akutsu manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et Dan se retint de rire.

-Tu ressembles à ton père comme ça ! Avant que cet idiot ne se barre en apprenant que j'étais enceinte, bien évidemment !!

Voyant qu'elle entrait en mode 'Si je le revois cet imbécile, je l'égorge', Dan se dépêcha de détourner la conversation.

-Yuki-san, votre voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui. Merci.

Dan expliqua à Yuki que ce matin, ils iraient voir pour meubler l'appartement d'Akutsu. Jin grinça quand son ami insista sur le fait qu'ils y allaient 'en amoureux'. Yuki sourit et quand elle passa derrière son fils pour sortir de la cuisine, elle ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras comme à l'époque où il était gamin.

-Purée ! Lâche moi !!

-Je suis si fière de toi mon fils !! Moi qui pensais que tu allais finir terroriste ou drogué !! Tu es devenu un jeune homme merveilleux !

-Merveilleux ? Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Et puis lâche moi ! J'ai plus 5 ans !!

Assistant à la scène, Dan ne put se retenir plus longtemps de rire. Voir son ami impuissant face à l'amour débordant de sa mère était plus que drôle.

-Hoi ! Kozô !! Tu vas t'arrêter de rire !!

Mais Akutsu obtint l'effet inverse. Par moment, il regrettait son ancien lui. L'époque où il se suffisait à lui-même, où il n'était aimé de personne, où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et ne craignait pas le regard des autres.

Taichi, pour se faire pardonner, vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ami et lui murmura un 'Je t'aime'.

Quand il sentit les bras de son amant se resserrer contre lui, il se dit qu' avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller, aimer et être aimé c'était pas plus mal au fond.

* * *

-Trop coloré ! C'est ce qu'il pensa quand il vit les rideaux que lui montrait Dan. 

-Mais c'est mignon !!

-Justement !!

-Pft !

Comme si des rideaux verts à fleurs oranges s'accordaient à son style !

-On est là pour le strict minimum, je te rappelle ! Pas pour des rideaux de chambre de gamine !

-Désolé…

Après avoir tourné plus d'une heure dans Ikea (1) à la recherche d'un lit, un canapé, et trois meubles mais surtout à dire 'Non' au trois quarts des affaires que lui montrait Dan, Akutsu n'en pouvait plus.

-J'aurais du venir seul ! Râla Jin en sortant du magasin.

-Je me suis un peu emporté, désolé.

Il se reçut une mini pichenette sur le front avant de sentir la main de son ami se glisser dans la sienne.

Il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Akutsu proposa d'aller manger des ramens.

L'aîné s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Il chercha rapidement un moyen d'éviter de le voir… trop tard !

-Oh ! Lucky, lucky !! Dan-kun ! Comment ça va ?

-Sengoku-senpai !! Ca faisait longtemps !!

-Et oui ! Je suis très occupé en ce moment !

Le rouquin soupira. Puis il remarqua que son kohai n'était pas seul. Il examina la personne qui donnait la main au petit Dan (comme il l'appelait) et cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes. Il pointa du doigt Akutsu et finit par pouvoir dire :

-Sérieux !!

-Oups, murmura Dan.

Akutsu commençait à grimacer mais Dan le supplia du regard de ne pas faire de scandale.

-Purée, Akutsu ! T'es trop bien comme ça !! T'aurais du le faire plus tôt !!

-Tu te moques, là ?!!

-Non, je suis sérieux !

Finalement, Sengoku resta manger avec eux. Akutsu n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en présence du jeune homme. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. En même temps, à part Dan et un peu Minami, Akutsu avait eu du mal avec tous les membres du club de tennis.

Mais le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien. Ayant tous plus ou moins mûris, ils avaient évité les sujets qui fâchent, les manières que l'un n'aimait pas chez l'autre.

-Je suis content d'avoir pu revoir Sengoku-senpai ! Avec la préparation des examens, on s'était un peu perdu de vu.

-Mouais.

-Hoi ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter ce que je dis !!

Akutsu se prit un petit coup de poing dans le bras et jeta un regard noir à son ami.

-Hoi !

-Hoi, toi-même !

-Allez, file, ou tu vas encore être en retard !

-Ah !

Après un rapide baiser, Dan entra en courant dans le lycée et Akutsu s'éloigna en soupirant. Il avait plus l'impression de déposer son fils à l'école que d'accompagner son petit ami au lycée !

Comme prévu, il reçut dans l'après midi, les meubles qu'il avait commandé. Il commença à arranger un peu son appartement et en ayant marre il regarda l'heure. Il devait bientôt partir aller bosser.

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, ils riaient. Tous, sans exception !! C'était évident. Passer du gris au noir, quand on est connu pour être un dur, ça change ! 

-Je trouve que cette couleur te va très bien.

Akutsu jeta un regard noir _(c'était sa période regard noir) _à Koyumi mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et répondit par un sourire.

-Kerps !

A la fin de son service, il était épuisé ! Il avait passé la moitié de son temps à faire taire ses collègues, à fuir Koyumi qui se faisait de plus en plus collante _(en ce point là, elle lui rappelait Dan à l'époque du collège)_.

En parlant de pot de colle, la voilà qui l'attendait devant le bar.

-On peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?

Akutsu haussa les épaules. Ils se mirent en route et il sortit une cigarette. Mais il ne trouvait plus son briquet.

-Tiens.

Sans aucune cérémonie, il prit le briquet, alluma sa clope et le rendit à son propriétaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, la jeune femme se risqua à demander :

-Jin-kun, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

Une petite amie ? Il faillit rire, mais il se retint et garda son air je m'en foutiste.

-Non.

C'était la vérité.

Koyumi sourit et demanda de nouveau :

-Et tu…

-Je t'arrête là, avant que tu n'en dises trop.

La jeune femme rougit intensément et dévia son regard de celui d'Akutsu.

Ce dernier se contenta de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et annonça :

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Sur ce, à demain.

Il partit, la plantant là, au milieu de la rue en pleine nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Akutsu avait accompagné Dan dans une librairie, ils croisèrent Koyumi. La jeune femme, toujours mal de s'être fait jeter par Akutsu, chercha à éviter son collègue de travail, mais son attitude intrigua Dan.

-C'est moi ou on dirait que cette fille t'évite ??

-Elle m'évite !

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? Ne me dis que tu recommences tes anciennes magouilles ?!!

-Arrête de délirer !

-Ben raconte, alors ! S'impatienta le plus jeune.

Akutsu déposa un baiser sur la tempe à son amant et annonça froidement :

-Elle m'a fait des avances et je l'ai tout simplement repoussé.

-… !!

L'aîné donna un nouveau baiser à son ami mais sur les lèvres cette fois.

* * *

Ce soir là, ils passèrent leur première soirée officielle dans l'appartement d'Akutsu. Pour fêter ça, Dan avait tout bien préparé : repas traditionnel, bougies, musiques d'ambiance. 

-C'est mangeable ? Demanda l'aîné en regardant d'un œil perplexe l'assiette qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Hé ! Je me suis démené comme un fou pour préparer le repas ! Alors pas de réflexion, compris !

Akutsu lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

-Je plaisante !

-Mange et tais-toi !

Il devient de plus en plus autoritaire, pensa Akutsu. Mais il était encore temps de lui montrer qui faisait la loi ici. Il laissa passer le repas et arrivé au dessert, il choisit de passer à l'attaque.

Sa proie mangeait tranquillement une part de tarte au citron et ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'attitude étrange qu'avait adopté Akutsu. Ce dernier, sans dire un mot et sans toucher à sa part de gâteau, s'était levé et se tenait maintenant derrière son kohai. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, déposa quelques baisers dans son cou et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Ce dernier eut l'effet escompté puisque Dan laissa tomber sa cuillère dans un frisson. Il tourna la tête vers son amant et accueillit avec plaisir les lèvres de son senpai sur les siennes.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait le réveilla. Il se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement. Il se laissa quelques minutes pour émerger et se redressa. Personne à ses côtés. Le petit cri se fit entendre et Akutsu leva les yeux au plafond.

-Dans la cuisine, soupira-t-il.

Il enfila boxer et pantalon et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva Dan dans la cuisine, comme il s'y attendait, devant l'évier à faire il ne savait quoi.

Il se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça.

-Bonjour.

Pour réponse il obtint un rapide baiser.

-Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner…enfin j'essaie, avoue Dan.

-Tu as crié, non ?

-Ah...je me suis brûlée avec l'eau chaude…

Il gagnait peut être en autorité mais niveau gaffe, il était toujours le même.

Akutsu resserra son étreinte et murmura :

-Et si tu restais vivre avec moi ?

Le cœur du jeune Dan manqua un battement et il se mit à bafouiller :

-Ici…là…avec…toi…mais…oui…mais

Jin émit un petit rire. Il aimait quand Dan réagissait ainsi.

-Alors ?

-Tu crois que je peux… ?

-Idiot, si je te le demande !

-…Tu arriverais à me supporter ?

-Je te retourne la question !

Ils s'échangèrent un long baiser passionné et Dan prononça un 'Oui' digne d'une mariée devant l'autel !!

* * *

Ho !! Une happy end !! Et pourtant j'avais en tête de quoi les faire souffrir les petits !! Mais vu comment j'ai torturé le pauvre Yukimura récemment, j'ai préféré m'abstenir !! 

(1) Ikea…que de souvenir… mais je sais même pas s'il y en a au Japon… ma foi, c'était juste un petit délire perso !


End file.
